


Two plus one makes three

by Pearlislove



Series: Ben & Polly - one shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Ben, Polly, and a tiny surprise.





	Two plus one makes three

**Author's Note:**

> Ben & Polly fluff!

**Want to raise kids with me?**

 

“Ben?” Polly whispered, turning her face against her boyfriend’s chest and snuggling it. 

 

“Yes Polly?” Ben asked, waking up from half-falling asleep on the couch with his girlfriend next to him. Sensing that something wasn’t quite right, Ben pulled Polly closer to him, letting her snuggle deeper into his chest. “Is something wrong baby?”

 

“Have...have you ever thought of raising kids with me?” Biting her lip, Polly glanced down at the cheap engagement ring she had been given. It was not big or fancy in any way, because her and Ben hardly had money for such things, but she didn’t care about it. It was an  _ engagement ring _ , a promise that he loved her and wasn’t going to leave her no matter what, and that's all she asked for.

 

“Yeah, if course I have...I’d love to.” Ben answered, burying his face in his girlfriend's hair as he held her closer. “Polly, can I ask...why are you asking me? You’re not...are you…” The words died in his throat. It hadn’t hit him before, but suddenly, Ben was acutely aware that there might a very urgent reason Polly was suddenly bringing it up.

 

Polly smiled, suddenly feeling giddy. Rubbing her hand across her stomach, she nodded. “I’m two and a half months late, Ben. Definitely a little bun cooking in there.” Carefully, Polly took Ben’s hand, putting it on top of her stomach. Yet, it was too small for Ben to feel the difference, but she wanted him to realize how  _ real  _ it was. He needed him to know what he was getting in for, because Polly couldn’t have him leaving her half way.

 

Fascinated, almost spellbound, Ben looked down at her stomach. At first, Polly thinks it’s a bad sign, but then he cracks a smile and she breath. “We’re having a baby.” He says, and she nodded. Then, more violently, he pulled her into a strong hug. “We’re having a  _ baby _ !” He exclaimed. 

 

Polly wanted to cry. It was like an absolute, immediate emptying of all her systems. For months, she’d been waiting, hoping, praying it wasn’t actually this way. And then, she’d been  _ terrified _ . They hadn’t even married yet and Ben would be shipping out soon and oh what if he didn’t want this?

 

But now, she was sitting there, caught in his embrace as he rejoiced over their unborn child. Now, she knew that it was all going to be okay. “I love you” Polly said, holding her husband tighter as she cried against his shoulder. She was so  _ relieved _ , so happy that words couldn’t describe they way she felt.

 

“I love you too, Polly.” Comforting his crying fiance, Ben kissed her on the top of her head. “We’re going to be great parents.”

 

Looking up at Ben,  Polly smiled through the tears. “You really think so?” Parenting wasn’t something she had even considered, but now that she did, she imagined she’d probably be quite bad at it.

 

“Well, we had a few years training on The Doctor and Jamie, didn’t we?” Ben laughed.

 

“True” Polly agreed wholeheartedly, leaning in and kissing her partner. “We’re going to be amazing parents”

 


End file.
